


Bullets | Frerard

by dogcalledbambi



Category: Ryden - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogcalledbambi/pseuds/dogcalledbambi
Summary: Frank sees a angel in his dreams and his angel saves him.Until one night that the angel didn't come and he is  forced to save himself without knowing exactly how 
 Gerard is devoid of feeling,he's a artist with no muse or inspiration- needs saving,And maybe,just maybe:they'll save each other despite them both being a bit broken inside.All they are is bullets but they'll see a reason to try.





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown Date/February/1939

 

Dear Mum,

 

I don't know what day it is at the moment but a friend of mine told me that we are on our way to a random town in Germany.I'm scared because I don't know what to expect.Well,it is a war so nothing pretty can be expected.I've been in this service since I was eighteen and by now I've seen so,so many awful things.I've seen death,blood,tears; but I'm...afraid of my own death,of my own blood being shed upon this German soil.

 

Probably because this is my first big war.Like,this is what my military trainings have been leading up to; this is what I have been taught to do and now I can put all of my learnings to use,y'know? 

 

I'm nervous out of my mind,mum,and it's not the good kind.I feel like there's a spotlight right above me and that I'm the one they are all waiting on for something bigger than life itself to happen...Forgive me,mum,for I have no idea what I'm saying - 

 

I'm very sleep deprived.I have been sleep deprived for very long now,actually. 

 

I...keep having these...they're these terrors and they won't let me sleep.I have been having them since I entered this God forsaken,prison esque rat-hole,and I don't think they are any close to stopping.

 

Patrick just told me we are on our way to Dresden,Germany.They just got bombed really bad,mum.From what they let us know they're is mass damages to the premises and that many people have been found dead and injured.

 

At the very least,I know where I am now and that comforts me just a bit.I actually have no idea what business the U.S. has in being all the way in Germany,to be honest.We have no place here,we have no fight to settle; its fucking pointless.

 

I wish I could mail these to you so you know how I'm doing and vise-versa...I wish I knew more...how old you are now...if you think of me...all I know about you is your name.

 

Linda...

 

A friend told me that it's Spanish for "Bonita".I think he's PuertoRican but I'm not really sure.

 

Oh wait,he is PuertoRican;I just saw the PuertoRican flag resting on his left bicep.I think,if I recall correctly,his name is Richie.I keep forgetting things,I'm sorry.I even forgot the address to my adoptive mum Evangeline,can you believe that? If I would have still remembered,I would mail these to her and have her send them to you.

 

That would be nice.I miss Evangeline and my adoptive siblings. They're names are Peggy,Rodney and Greg.They treated me well and they were all nice to me.Evangeline would tell me stories about you but she never got around to telling me you're whereabouts.Maybe one day when I'm released from this hell I will be able to find her again so she can tell me more stories.

 

Anyways,He did that tattoo himself,y'know? 

 

There's is a lot of guys in the service with tattoos of the flags of they're countries,or the names of  family members; there's some men whom have a anchor in the center of they're chests and I'm guessing they served with the navy prior to the marines.From what I have heard only sailors have those marks.

 

Well mum,I have to get going now.I promise you that the next letter I write to you will have the exact date on the left corner.Farewell for now.

 

\- Love,Frankie.

 

 

 

"Are you ever planning to mail those letters,soldier?"

 

Frank Iero's head looked up to see one of the corporals staring down at him with a confused scowl.Frank really needed to get his head cleared up and it had to be soon because forgetting was one thing,but forgetting the name of one of the superiors was another matter; and a very delicate one at that.

 

"S-sir no sir."Frank stammered horribly as he got up from his seat on the cargo truck to face the corporal's grey eyes.Frank used to suck at a number of things before getting into the service; like being a organized,clean person; but he especially sucked at looking at people dead in the eyes - but the marines changed you,they made you see things you never asked to see and they made you remember things you wished you could forget.

 

"Why is that,soldier?"

 

"I don't have a proper address to mail them to,sir."

 

The corporal nodded his head and his flared nostrils returned to normal as he gave Frank permission to sit back down.He didn't seem too convinced of Frank's answer but the twenty-two year old really couldn't care any less,he was just happy that he wasn't being forced to look at those eyes any longer.Frank had to endure them excessively in his nightly terrors everyday as it was.

 

The cargo truck stopped and the corporal that had stared down at Frank a few moments ago had ordered them to evacuate and situate themselves in the tents that had been set up.Frank winced at the man's loud voice and his right eardrum began to softly throb in pain as consequence.He closed his eyes and without his consent,a mental scowl appeared and made acquaintance with a lovely eye roll.Luckily nobody noticed it had happened or else he'd be in another run in with Mr Grey Eyes Corporal.

 

And as they marched out of the vehicle Frank became slightly sick to his stomach because the mere view of the destroyed land and the broken twigs at his feat and the body of a man near a burnt oak tree only provided Frank Iero with urges to crawl into a hole and cry for a good long while.He didn't even know why he would occasionally bag and tag bodies.Frank hated the smell,the sight,but those who had been broken and defeated needed a proper burial,at the very least -That's what Frank thought,anyway.

 

 

He shook his head in disappointment as he walked into his assigned tent along with Patrick and Richie,thinking: "What the fuck is this world coming to?" A question that most assuredly would be answered with the assistance of the great Father Time who would entwine they're hands with patience and faith because even Father Time themselves would need a little bit of that.

 

"Lights out in five minutes,"the same Corporal had yelled out but each soldier was already waiting in bed or was getting ready to do so,successfully startling Frank in the process due to his loud and gruff voice.The military taught you a lot of things but they certainly didn't teach you a how to get used to the obnoxious screaming sessions that the corporal's and generals would undergo just to fuck with you mentally.

 

 

Five minutes had passed quickly and as if on cue,not a second more and not a second less - each and every light source that illuminated the tent was turned off and the soldiers did pretty much the same; the breathing of each one was the only thing that was being heard,besides the wheels of nearby vehicle's running past the American tents and through the dirt road.

 

"Pat..."Frank knew he would most likely be yelled at by the that one damned Corporal or by anyone else with a higher ranking if he should ever get caught talking; but to Frank,this was a very import situation and it was not to be taken lightly.At least to the twenty-two year old it seemed that way.Patrick woke up after Frank called him for the twelfth occasion and he stared at his friend groggily,even nervously because he knew that talking at these hours of the night alone was a risk they should never take.

 

"Frank,please go back to bed it's-"

 

 

"Wake up Richie.I wanna...I wanna get a tattoo."

 

 

Patience.Patrick had learned to master it once he got into the marines,and really,he knew he would need a lot of it the moment he met Frank Iero because everyone knew that Frank Iero was a bit shy when it came to talking to someone and it took time for him to open up completely.To 'better' Frank's cause,he just so happens to be a bit naive,as well.But only sometimes,he was no fool.

 

 

But Patrick knew that Frank really meant well and he was a good kid and his wings had been clipped just like everyone else's in this line of 'work'.In that year alone Patrick had woken Frank up from his night terrors about twenty plus times,even hugging him some until sleep had taken over him.That was only in nineteen-thirty-nine,but they have known each other since '35,to put it shortly; those have been a lot of damn nightmares.

 

 

Frank kept to himself but after the ninth time Patrick had assisted him after a nightmare,his brain and heart forced the words out off his tongue,Frank of course did not give consent to the tears that escaped out of his eyes that night but they did so anyways.Because really,Frank's body did things that he did not consent to all the time - especially when the time came to shower with over one hundred and fifty of his fellow marines,and trust Frank when he says that he showers with closed eyes every time and only then it is that his mind thinks of all the morbidity and death he has seen.Needless to say,it was a very efficient way to distract himself when there's dozens of naked,and not to mention,muscular men in his presence.

 

 

Patrick Stump didn't even question it and just smiled and rolled his eyes,telling very few soldiers who were awake to wake up Richie.

 

 

They did so and Richie quietly walked to Frank and Patrick in his freaking tiptoes just so he wouldn't be heard,but he doubted that any staff members were awake at this time; and even if they were; they couldn't be bothered to give a damn because they were in the middle of a war and they were probably busy planning a bombing strategy or something of the like.

 

 

"So what do you wanna get,man? It's got to be quick,Frank."Richie was getting his 'supplies' ready as he spoke,"and it's gonna hurt,too."

 

 

Frank winced a bit at that,"uhm..."

 

"Dale,Frankie- ain't got all day,man."

 

Frank shared a look with Patrick and Patrick was only able to provide him with a nonchalant shrug,"The word 'bonita'."


	2. two

"Fuck!"

 

 

"Gerard,what's the matter?"Mikey Way bursted into his brothers room in fright,only to find his brother covered in blue watercolor paint and shaking hands.A canvas stood in the middle of the room with a angry black line in the going through it,to Mikey Way's surprise.Gerard had never been so frustrated when painting before and Mikey found it quite worrying.Gerard said nothing,but pointed at what was once a beautiful artwork filled with a pale blue sky,lilac flowers and a mint green meadow."Its evident that there's something wrong with it,Gerard,but I'm wondering what's wrong with you?"

 

 

 

"That."Gerard replied,referring to the canvas before him,"That's what's wrong with me."

 

 

 

"Do elaborate."Mikey spoke softly as he sauntered into Gerard's room with eyes glued to Gerard as he walked in."I kinda liked it,y'know?"

 

 

 

"It was shit.You're saying it because I'm your brother."

 

 

 

"No,I'm not.The old oak you painted last year was shit."Mikey chuckled softly as he reminisced on that one painting,on last year,on Gerard's paintings from last year and how they seemed to lack originality and glow like the rest of Gerard's works.Now that Mikey Way thought on it,that also seemed to become another one in the set of his worries."Gerard,what's wrong,seriously...? There's something bugging you and it's bugging me,too,c'mon."

 

 

 

Gerard sighed deeply this time and Mikey just worried further for his eldest brother.Mikey took his brother's hand,swept the blonde hair from his face,pushed his black glasses back an sat down on Gerard's bed with him.It was clear that Gerard had deep concerns,probably as deep as the pacific ocean and from Mikey Way's perspective,he couldn't seem to save himself from sinking in them.

 

 

For the hundredth time,Gerard sighed deeply and laid back on the bed with closed and watercolored stain eyes."I don't know what to do with myself."he confessed,"I'm just...I feel like I have no fucking purpose,like I'm here to just breathe the air in an out an nothing more.My paintings...they're.... devoid- lost all the meaning they once had,Mikey,I..."

 

 

 

"Hey,"Mikey laid beside his brother with furrowed brows,"I don't want you feeling that way again,okay? That's not a good place to be and we both know that...I wanna help.We can go out to the diner,take a walk,flip someone off for the thrill of it if that's what'll kickstart you - anything,alright?"

 

 

 

Gerard smiled slightly,scratching his light brown hair and staring up at the ceiling."Mkay."He unexpectedly placed his head upon his younger brother's chest,the younger smiling at the gesture.It was very rare when Gerard showed any physical affection with his brother,with anyone,for that matter.Gerard didn't particularly want to associate with anyone from Belleville due to the fact that most of them bullied him in school.

 

 

 

 

It caused Gerard great desires to drop out of school altogether but he didn't want to let his mother down.Mrs Way had passed away when Gerard was eighteen and Mr and Mrs Way had separated a year before.It was Gerard's duty then to take care of his brother and luckily he was old enough to do so.It was undoubtedly hard to maintain himself and his little brother but he did all he could.His paintings were beloved in town and that's what the both of them lived off until this day.

 

 

But Gerard Way's works haven't been selling around town like they used to because Gerard Way hasn't been painting how he used to,like he used to.The twenty-three year old was tired,exhausted and just plain detested how he felt each passing day.It was a odd feeling and he couldn't say he had felt it before.Sure,he had felt like his life was meaningless but...this sensation was stronger,much more vicious,but he felt fucking void at the same time.

 

 

 

God was he exhausted and the feeling of something crawling up his leg did not help matters one bit.With a scream,the elder of the two jumped from the bed and the younger screamed in fright and confusion,"What the hell was that!?"Gerard questioned as his hands roamed through his body rapidly,still feeling small legs crawling on him.

 

 

 

Mikey gasped- as manly as he could,of course- hopping back on the bed and if Gerard wasn't so damned scared he would have laughed at his little brother,"It's a fucking scorpion!"and that sentence alone caused Gerard Way to copy his brothers actions.The two searched for the lobster-like arachnid in the sheets but found it slowly crawling away on the floor and to the window sill.Gerard couldn't even begin to fathom why or how did that disgusting thing managed to gain access into his house and room- but he's just glad it's making his way the hell out.

 

 

 

The twenty-three year old climbed out of bed and made it to the window to open it for the small creature,the scorpion gradually venturing out and heading straight to God only knows where."To hell where it belongs,probably."Gerard Way thought with a scowl on his face.It was a odd occurrence though,having a scorpion crawl about in your room and then releasing it to the downpour outside with skies that quickly greyed.

 

 

 

Now,Gerard could now only express that for the first time in a while,he felt the rain and the cozy smell it brought to him.He saw the town and the citizens he loathed run with umbrellas above their heads,but with nothing in their heads.He saw hope,hope for the town,hope for him,hope at first glance.He felt it in his body through and through for some reason and he couldn't place a moment where rain made him feel this certain way.

 

 

Maybe he'd agree to a bunch of scorpions in his room,for them to feel free to crawl into his room whenever they felt the pleasure to if Gerard Way was able to get a new perspective in life.And he knew that Mikey was staring at him because he was staring out the window,but he didn't quiet care,not now.He was feeling something but he couldn't place it.He knew it wasn't that raunchy feeling of self loathing and pity he'd been feeling up until recently.No.It was something much more...yellow.

 

 

Yellow was,in Gerard Way's nothing but honest opinion,a happy color and sometimes Gerard would describe feelings in colors if he couldn't define them properly with words.Mikey knew this and he thought it helpful to use when Gerard didn't quite know how to describe what he was feeling.It was rather adorable when it was used between the two.

 

 

 

The brunette continued staring at the running townspeople that looked diminutive from where he was currently stood,at the town,at the downpour,at the scorpion that had safely and successfully made its way down to the ground,and Gerard Way felt good.

 

 

And that fact alone was a accomplishment in his eyes.Gerard Way,to his unexpected surprise,felt good for the first time in hellish months.Gerard Way felt inspired for the first time in months.Gerard Way felt happy? Not quiet yet,at least.But he felt saved,which was a close second.But all in all,Gerard felt fucking good.

 

 

 

Gerard felt yellow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- 

 

 

It wasn't easy: sleeping while a war was going on outside.No matter how many years all the soldiers had been serving for,they all knew it and they all tried their very best to get used to it with each day that went on.It was all still a big shock to them,the being there and having to listen to people die on the outside of each of their tents,the bombs and innocent bodies that dropped to the soil,the cries of the ones who never asked for this.

 

Frank Iero though,could never get used to it.It even sickened him to the point were he was already a insomniac for approximately the entirety of the year nineteen thirty nine.At times he would call it the 'impossible year' because the task of sleeping properly had become rather difficult to accomplish.And Frank had been here for five years,in war,in duel- but never once had he seen so much death and morbidity surrounding him.

 

 

The training videos and the footage from World War I would spook him at night but not enough to deprive him of rest.Frank Iero remembered the first night he had to sleep in a tent whilst a war he didn't need to be in was occurring just outside.He looked over at a sleeping Patrick and at Richie and he saw as they slept so soundly,it caused a flicker of envy to erupt in Frank Iero's stomach.

 

And he asked himself; how could I achieve such a feat? He had but a clue of course,so he resorted to writing to his mum to detach from the world of war he was living in.

 

 

February 24th/1939

 

Dear mum,

 

I got the word 'Bonita' tattooed yesterday,mum.It's small and on my left collarbone but it's good enough for me.I don't want any of my superiors seeing it because,in short,they will not be happy about it.It's late and I can't seem to find sleep,but it's okay because at some point in the night I will,even if it's only for a little while.

 

 

For now I'm talking to you which is good.I hope you are well wherever it is that you find yourself in this time and date.

 

Speaking of; Promise made,promised kept,mum.I fount out the date and I hope I won't forget it again because that would just be awful,wouldn't it? 

 

I'm starting to feel a bit drowsy now,mum.I'm going to attempt some sleep and have faith I will succeed this time.Farewell for now and take care,mum.

 

Love,Frankie.

 

p.s. I'm sorry this was quite short.I hope you can forgive me.

 

 

Frank put it in the special manila envelope that he was given years ago and placed the letter into the folder which already contained four and a half years worth of small letters that he still had faith that could be sent.

 

Or at least to his adoptive Mum if he ever remembered her address...But maybe that strange angelic esque figure that had been welcoming itself into Frank's dreams was selfless enough to present it to him.

 

One could only hope,so they say.

 

 

-

 

 

 

"Frank,Frank wake up."

 

 

 

It was one of those nights again.Patrick Stump smiled reassuringly as he kneeled beside a whimpering Frank Iero.The twenty-two year old was talking and softly yelling for help in his sleep and Patrick had made it his duty to awake him if it should happen again ever since they met.Patrick didn't mind it,though,he liked to help Frank because in a way,he saw himself in the boy with the nightly terrors.

 

 

"Same dream?"Patrick spoke up as he took a seat upon the small bed.Frank nodded in reply,"and the angel?"

 

 

"They didn't come this time...just a bright,yellow glow."Frank sighed,his fright draining his energy quickly.He was almost upset that the angel figure didn't present itself to him tonight.Given the givens,he liked the angel because they saved Frank from demise each night.But the same could not be said about tonight."What do you think they mean?"

 

 

 

Patrick hummed in thought,"I honestly don't really know,Frankie."Patrick smiled nevertheless.Frank liked it when Patrick smiled because when the blonde did that simple task,It made Frank feel like the very sun itself was shining in his face."Maybe someone will save you or something?"

 

 

 

Frank pondered on that thought,"Could be."but Frank Iero frowned,"But they didn't tonight,though..."he added sorrowfully.He couldn't place why he was so damned upset about the lack of a savior in his dreams.Maybe this was a  metaphor,a lesson of sorts.Maybe Frank didn't need saving tonight- No.

 

 

Maybe this meant that Frank Iero shouldn't expect a savior all the time  and that he should make it possible to save himself.It stemmed only logical in Frank's mind at this moment in time,although he was in a desperate need for sleep he needed to crack this code or whatever.He needed to know,he needed the angel,but in Patrick's Stumps opinion- he needed rest.

 

 

"Come on,bud,try to get some sleep.Maybe tomorrow they'll come or something..."Patrick trailed off noticeably and Frank furrowed his brows in confusion,"Frank,d-don't  
panic!"

 

 

"Patrick,what are you-"

 

 

 

"There's a scorpion on your arm!"Patrick alarmingly warned but in a calm enough tone as to make sure not to wake anyone else up.Frank's eyes widened a considerable amount upon sighting the creature.Disgust filled him and he wanted to immediately swat the things away,but he didn't want to panic or cause a commotion that could possibly awake the whole tent.However,he hated things with small legs that crawled on him or anywhere near him,so,in turn,he was panicking.

 

 

With a accelerated heart beat and fear dulled tears nudging at the corners of his eyes,Frank Iero carefully sought his arm to the floor to let the scorpion crawl down and to the ground.As soon as the scorpion retook its pace on Frank's skin,he truly wanted death.God,he hated the feeling of small legs crawling on him.He hated spiders and scorpion and anything that had a small set of legs that could potentially haunt his dreams if they should ever come in contact with him - except children.

 

 

 

Frank Iero fucking loved children and maybe he would have one or two of his own someday but he didn't think it possible with his homosexuality and all.As Frank thought of this,simple thoughts that distracted him greatly,the creature made its way to the ground and both of them audibly sighed in relief."Fuck."

 

 

 

"Indeed,"Patrick chuckled softly,"that was nerve wracking."

 

 

"I'm gonna go the fuck to bed I've had enough for tonight,Jesus."Frank softly laughed,beginning to slip himself inside his covers.Patrick nodded in agreement and he too parted to his own bed."Goodnight."

 

 

"Goodnight."and there was Patrick's signature smile.

 

 

Frank laid his head upon his pillow and he felt it to be quiet heavy.Maybe it was because of all the thoughts he had in there that he ought replace.He didn't find it quite amusing when he placed his head in a different position and it still felt the same.Heavy,to his outmost displeasure.With a roll of his eyes he tried to sleep but then he realized that he saved himself.

 

 

 

 

It was from a scorpion but what of it? Frank Iero saved himself from something that could have possibly threatened his life and he thought that the angel would be proud of him.With a smile on his face he closed his eyes.Frank felt good and proud of himself and maybe he'd get a better piece of sleep tonight.

 

 

 

Or maybe not.

 

 

 

A loud screech erupted in the tent and then a choked scream and when Frank Iero's eyes bursted open:he saw a friend fall.Frank saw a stranger with a knife in Richie's throats and the blood of his friend that covered the heathen' face.A fucking Nazi soldier was in the tent and Frank pause due to his initial shock,but as quick and as stealthily as he could,he reached for the dagger under his pillow.

 

 

The whole tent was awake by the time Frank plunged the dagger inside the Nazi soldier' neck and head.And Frank looked at them all but tried his hardest not to look at Richie's corpse in his bed because he know he would weaken if he did so.The Corporal that Frank didn't quite like was in the tent as well,staring at the two corpses and at the twenty three year old who had successfully disabled the enemy.

 

 

 

It was the first time Frank Iero ever saw fear in the Corporal's grey eyes and it unnerved him to great extent.Frank and the rest quickly suited up,making sure thy didn't waste a second of time they couldn't afford.They did it quickly because the fear in the grey eyes of the corporal only spoke of one thing;

 

 

 

War was upon us.

 

 

And when Frank,Patrick and the rest of the American troops stepped outside they saw the war upon them.So when they heard "Fire!",they all immediately began to shoot enemies upon sight.But that was not the kind of fire The Corporal meant.He meant literal fire but not a small one that a tent had sadly caught- No.

 

 

 

Maybe he should've said what he meant,and he knew that and he regretted that.But he was fear driven and The Corporal regretted it so much now- but it was way too late.Because "Fire!" wasn't a command to pull triggers,it wasn't him warning his troops to step away from a life threatening flame.It was man who held fire in his hands.The Corporal regretted it so much,his miss-wording.

 

 

 

And only in that precise moment did he realized that he should have yelled,"Iero!" instead.


	3. three

As far as Frank Iero knew,he was dead.

 

 

Of course,he couldn't necessarily know things if he was dead and he couldn't quite feel pain,either.What was the point of death if you could still feel suffering or discomfort? Frank Iero didn't find it logical,so he guessed again: he was still among the living.

 

 

As it turns out,he discovered that he evidently was alive as soon as he felt stronger pain in his head an left arm.He didn't remember a thing and he could only hear voices that faded in and out.Frank only hoped Patrick was alive and well.But for now,Frank was somewhere he couldn't identify and he wasn't sure if he liked it here or not,not yet,anyways.But it was dark here and he felt trapped by the black walls that surrounded him.

 

 

 

He hissed in pain,feeling a burning sensation on his arm again.But at the very least,they were there.The angel was here with him and...he was beautiful- well,what Frank was able to see of him,anyway.There was a yellow glow around them and they're skin was pale,light brown strands of hair were covering they're eyes and they're jawline was...so defined.Frank Iero found them so divine in every aspect,he could stare at them forever if he had the chance.

 

 

The angel neared Frank,they're face was blurred and Frank Iero mentally cursed at everything he hated for that.His angel got closer and they kneeled before the twenty-two year old gently.A gasp was caught in Frank's throat and he didn't really know what to expect at that moment in time.Maybe this angel would take him,maybe Frank had finally died- or maybe the angel would tell him to return home to complete his unfinished business.It would be weird because Frank couldn't think of anything besides finding his mum.It was clear that Frank Iero was not a man with many goals in life and maybe he needed to change that fact.

 

 

 

He expected all of those things,however,his angel did nothing of the sort.Instead,they granted him with a kiss to his forehead that surprised Frank Iero by far.

 

 

But alas,Frank did not have the mentioned privilege.Because before he knew what happened,another figure stepped beside Frank's angel and placed a hand on his shoulder.Frank's angel nodded and then turned to the boy with the eyes so wide they'd pop out soon from his sockets if he kept staring in awe.The angel waved goodbye at Frank and Frank just sat there on the same spot he was currently in,staring in awe again with moon sized eyes as his angel dissipated into nothingness.

 

 

So now Frank just sat in silence.He didn't know for how long but it felt like decades until he finally woke up in a tent."Great.A fucking tent.Fucking hell,"Frank groaned mentally as he stared at the white ceiling of the tent he wished he wasn't in.The makeshift infirmary was somewhere he didn't expect himself to be in by far,and he didn't expect himself to be clad in his mountain green uniform,boots on and all.

 

 

 

He didn't want to think of what the nurses and the doctors did to him,in all honesty,but the bandages from his left arm were starting to itch.And not to mention the fact that he couldn't fucking feel his left arm at all.And that was what made him pause."B-Bandages?"he let out a shrill breath as fear began to brew in his stomach rapidly.Frank desperately looked around the infirmary for anything,for anyone -except a body bag.

 

 

 

Frank Iero's heart sunk and he fucking hoped a friend of his wasn't in there,for the love of God.More over,he wished Patrick Stump wasn't in there,and if he was,Frank himself would make sure he wouldn't be caught alive in this tent.Frank attempted not to spill his impending pain driven tears as he carefully got up from the bed he had laid in and to the other side,where the body in the bag was.

 

 

And there he was,before a bag that could have potentially held a friend of his.That thought itself caused a single tear to roll down Frank's cheek.With his working hand he grabbed the zipper  and began to slowly pull it down,eyes forcefully closed and a erratic heart beat.Frank wasn't a very religious man,he was a homosexual,he was going to hell like or not,according to society- but Frank Iero prayed.He prayed so fucking hard that the hairs of his body stood up as his silent tears shook him.

 

 

Frank's hands came to a halt when the zipper did,too.But he wasn't ready to see the body.He was never ready so see a fucking corpse and God -Richie.That realization made Frank choke on a sob and turn away from the unknown body all together.Richie was dead and - he just couldn't even begin to comprehend it,let alone understand it just yet.He turned back to the corpse,eyes stained with tears and wide open with desires to keep them sealed shut upon the sight of the body.

 

 

 

"No.No,Josh..."the sobbing boy's functioning hand stretched out to the cold,pale corpse.Joshua Dun was dead now,too."Fucking fuck,"Frank's frowned deepened and the tears that had built up in the corners of his eyes were let free.He sobbed with his head on Joh's cold chest,he sobbed when he remembered once of the best qualities Josh Dun owned.His smile.His sense of humor was a close second because,damn,Josh always found humor in everything.

 

 

 

Even when some idiots that suspected he was a homosexual beat him up back in boot camp.They're suspicions were indeed correct,but Josh never let them know of that.He only told Frank because Frank had confessed to it first,making promises that his secret would be kept safe and that he'd take it to the grave along with him.Frank had met Joshua Dun before anyone else in the military,then he met Patrick.And to this day,Frank never told a single soul of Joshua Dun's sexual orientation.

 

 

 

He remembered what Josh had said to him when Frank found him in the dirty and bloodied bathroom floor.He had said:"At least I still look good."

 

 

 

Frank let out a bittersweet laugh upon reminiscing.He grew so fond of Josh and the wild stories he told everyone about his hometown in Ohio,but only did he ever tell Frank about the boyfriend he had back home.Josh only ever told Frank about Tyler Joseph and Frank knew so much about him that he could potentially recognize him if he should ever set foot in Columbus,Ohio himself.Frank's heart keep breaking  
piece by piece as each memory he had shared with Josh came to him.

 

 

 

"You were supposed to go back home!"Frank yelled out angrily as he sobbed upon his dear friend,"What about Tyler,huh? You were..."his vicious sobbing destroyed his lungs and throat thanks to the yelling,but didn't mean to yell at all.By now Frank Iero had gotten on the cold metal slab Josh lay on just to hold him close.He didn't care if he was dead,he didn't care if he was cold,it was Josh.It would always be Josh.

 

 

But why Josh? He didn't know why this was happening,why would it happen to Josh or Richie- fucking anyone for that matter.He hated this and he knew damned well that bloodshed only brought even more fucking bloodshed.Why did it appear that he was the only one who knew of that?"You were gonna marry him...You knew deep down you couldn't because of society but-but you weren't a pessimist when it came to it.But now..."

 

 

 

"Frank Iero?"

 

 

 

A unfamiliar voice,the voice of a woman called his name and he turned his head slowly to see the woman who'd addressed him."Y-Yes?"

 

 

 

The woman stepped closer to the twenty-two year old that was currently holding a corpse close to his chest.Maybe to her it was just a corpse,but to Frank,this was his friend,this was Josh Dun and it always would be.The woman stood before Frank,she wore a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and a lilac blouse,her brunette curls looking amazing as if she'd just stepped out of a salon.

 

 

She looked like a model to Frank so it was odd for him to see a woman with her looks wandering about in a military base-Well,let alone see a woman at all around parts as dangerous as these."I'm Ashley Frangipane and I've come to take you home."

 

 

 

Frank couldn't even fathom her words.Hell,he couldn't even belive that his friends were dead yet.This woman must be joking,"H-Home? No,no...This must be a mix up,certainly?"

 

 

 

Ashley smiled softly,"Your name is Frank Anthony Iero,correct?"Frank nodded in response,"Then there is no mix up,sweetie.You've just been discharged due to your injuries."Frank was beyond baffled at this point but beyond grateful for this woman's words and for her in general.He especially was thankful to her because she didn't seem unnerved by the fact that Frank was still holding Josh through they're conversation,he was glad she didn't ask him to let go of Josh because she was in for a hell of a fight if she did.

 

 

 

"Thank you."Frank crocked,not even planning to let go of his friend any time soon.

 

 

 

A bigger smile appeared on Ashley's face,"Your welcome.I'm sorry for your loss,Frank."her smile fell slightly when she looked into Frank's eyes that began to well up with tears of joy thanks to the glorious news."I have your things ready.I'll give you a moment to say your farewells,but I'll be outside,okay?"

 

 

 

"Do you,uhm,have my yellow folder?"

 

 

 

She then took out Frank's special folder from inside a binder she held,"Got it right here."Frank thanked her again and she nodded before stepping outside to wait for him to finish.Frank was in a state of shock for a good few minutes.He didn't think this day would come,he didn't think it even possible.But here he was,at only minutes of leaving where ever the fuck kind of country he currently found himself in,and Frank Iero was more than ready to do so.

 

 

 

"I'm leaving,Josh."Frank told his friend with a small grin of disbelief,"Don't worry about Tyler...I'm...Yea,I'm gonna find him for you,okay? I'm-"He wasn't even bullshiting Josh when he told him this.Frank Iero was capable of it all if it was for a friend. 

 

 

 

Frank took notice of Josh's dog tags that hung loosely upon his cold neck.He muttered a short apology as he took it from Josh's neck and held it tight in his palm,"I-I hope you don't mind I took this I...I'll find Tyler and I'll give him this,okay? I promise and you know I don't do those - but I promise...See you later Josh."

 

 

 

He tried his best not to cry again and he succeeded.With a kiss placed by Frank on Josh's forehead,he walked out of the infirmary with a smile and Josh Dun's dog tag in his hand,with hopes of finding Josh's beloved Tyler Joseph.And not only did he walk out of that tent that day with a simple dog tag for his friend's lover-No: he walked out with a desired to find a artist for his upcoming tattoo.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Belleville.Frank never thought he'd ever return here again in his fucking life.He didn't quite know how to feel about it,though.Frank was still trying to cope with the deaths of Josh and Richie,his head and thoughts were all over the fucking place.The rain that fell on his face was nice and cold and it made Frank feel free in a way.He couldn't say he missed this place,not really; he wasn't much of a liar at all.Frank just missed the people in it he'd gotten to know when he was a teenager.He was lucky enough not to be picked on because he was rather silent and kept to himself.

 

 

 

He did know of a guy,though:Michael.Frank would hang out with him all the time because the two were equally quiet.He remembered when Michael tried to hit on some girl Frank couldn't remember the name of right now.Long story short,he got shot down horribly,and rather publicly,too.

 

 

 

It was in the eight grade and Frank couldn't remember if he had a love interest of his own at that time.He knew he was confused as hell,sexuality wise.He knew what gender he had to find appealing but he didn't know why he found appealing the sex he should have not.As for Mikey,he had already found someone new by the time ninth grade came around and they stopped hanging out as much as they used to thanks to her.But he was fine because by that time,Frank Iero lost his virginity before Michael.

 

 

 

Much to Frank's displeasure,it was to a girl.Her name was...Jamia.Frank remembered her beauty wholeheartedly and he remembered how much of a train wreck it was to lose his virginity to her,well- to lose it,anyways.But she liked him and she was happy enough when it was time for her to part.He felt he did her a kindness despite his discomfort through it all,and at the end:that was what made him happy.

 

 

 

"Here's your apartment,Frank."Ashley's voice interrupted Frank's memory train.She opened the door to the apartment that was now suddenly his and he almost felt dizzy with how fast things were going."If you need anything just-"

 

 

 

"Do you think you can...find someone for me? It's really,really important."Frank Iero immediately let her know the magnitude of importance his favor entailed.He stared into her eyes,a hazel color that mirrored his a bit and he could appreciate a woman's beauty when he saw it.Frank took her hands gently,eye contact never breaking."His name is Tyler Joseph and he's from Columbus,Ohio.I need to give him something and he needs to know that his friend Joshua Dun..."

 

 

 

"I'll do everything that is in my power,alright? But remember,I am but a woman and that alone will get doors slammed in my face."Ashely laughed a bit,"I'll se what I can do.If you need anything else I've placed my address in your folder."

 

 

 

Frank smiled widely and out of excitement,he pressed two kisses on Ashley Frangipane's knuckles,"God fucking bless you."he pulled her into a full on hug,not even caring if she liked it or not,but she'd try to find Tyler and that's something he desperately needed help with.Ashley promised she'd do what she could before leaving and Frank thanked her again as she waved goodbye.

 

 

Frank Iero entered to his new apartment and he greatly appreciated the rather generous sum of money in a check he found in his manila folder,and the nude colored furniture that was still covered in bubble wrap.He was bored so he ripped the bubble wrap from a small love seat the military had provided him with and began to pop them with his working hand.

 

 

It wasn't long until he got bored and made himself a sandwich.Frustration took over him when doing the simple task because he couldn't even do that on his own.He sighed and rolled his eyes as he chewed on his ham,mustard and mayonnaise sandwich.A weird combination but he use to eat that when he was younger and he was famished and couldn't be bothered to prepare himself anything else.

 

 

Once he was done he poured himself a glass of water and made it his mission to remove all lids from jars and caps from bottles to save himself the trouble of removing them later.Ashley provided him with some cream for the burns of his arms and he applied it thoroughly,a sock in his mouth and muffled screams fighting to be set free.

 

 

Frank wiggled his fingers slowly but hissed at the pain it caused him."This is bullshit.Those fucking Nazi cunts."he cursed and promptly wished they all died from starvation in a deep hole of never ending fire for causing him this physical suffering.His mood switched dramatically when he saw a pack of cigarettes and a black lighter upon the kitchen island,"Ashley your the best."

 

 

Like a child on Christmas,he ripped the pack open and quickly light his first cigarette in approximately five years.Did he miss ruining his lungs? Nobody wanted that but,fuck- did he love smoking a good cigarette.And speaking of things he loved and missed,he missed coffee.Real coffee and not that cat piss tasting coffee that was served at the soup kitchen back in the military.And unfortunately,Frank Iero knew a thing or two about tasting cat piss thanks to Michael and truth or dare.

 

 

Frank fondly laughed at the bitter memory,bitter in the most literal of senses as he smoked the cigarette that satisfied each of his wishes.Except,of course,his wish for coffee.Frank gathered a couple of quarters and a twenty dollar bill.That was surely enough for a cup of coffee and a morning out in town,surely.

 

Maybe he'd find something he'd like more than coffee,or someone he'd like more than coffee.Or a couple of someone's,in fact.Maybe he'd find Michael,or Jamia,or even Tyler Joseph.Hopefully he'd find them all and the artist for his tattoo as well.But Frank didn't think he'd be that lucky,though.He didn't consider himself a lucky person at all- but it couldn't hurt to pretend just a bit.


End file.
